


Check

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships with Parents, Finance and Accounting, Gen, Set sometime between Geothermal Escapism and VCR Maintenance and Educational Publishing, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed hands Annie an unexpected rent check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> I was really fascinated by Abed's character arc (as much as anyone in Community has a character arc, so more of a character theme) where we are repeatedly challenged to look at the way Abed cares for the people around him. What should we be giving Abed a pass for being neuroatypical and when should someone be putting their foot down? 
> 
> So here is Abed showing he cares about Annie, and sorting out some of there glossed over financial difficulties, because that is totally 100 percent related to the rest of this note.

“Abed, where did you get this much money?” Annie was accustom to Abed’s conversation patterns, but that didn’t stop her from worrying as Abed worked through the faces he made while running simulations and rapidly discarding possible scenarios. 

“Falafel. Asking my Dad for help isn’t as bad as it would be for you, and you’ve been worried about paying the rent. I re-did the tax returns while I was watching the store and my Dad’s accountant guarantees he’ll find more deductions than anyone else, but he missed some.”

“Oh.” Annie wrapped her arms around Abed, who leaned into her slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my head cannon that Abed would be really good at accounting, because it has so many fiddly pieces but there are clear rules. Abed can't read analog clocks, but I suspect he's generally good at math and would probably have the focus to read ridiclously large sections of the tax code if he got wrapped up in it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
